Once in a Lifetime
by Yain
Summary: Once in a while, Luka goes out with her friends. However, this time, things take a slightly different turn. Negitoro OS


Once in a lifetime

 _Story by Yain, Betaread by IdrewAcow_

* * *

People, everywhere, swarming in a tiny place… wait, not so tiny, quite big?

Lord, this place was so packed that Luka couldn't actually tell. She's been brought here by her friends to dance the whole night and with the many glasses of champagne that she had had… She wasn't sure that she could properly analyse the place anymore. In the middle of the crowd, she was dancing, which mostly looked like shaking, as well as singing or rather yelling from the top of her lungs. Luka's rational mind was long gone.

Her friends liked to party too much and while Luka herself didn't enjoy it the same way, she didn't mind going out once in a while. It didn't kill anybody except for her stomach the next day in some cases. However, the girl wasn't about to complain for she was rich and had nothing much to do besides going out or buying things. The social life that she was leading was mandatory for anyone of her standing, so she showed her face to events from time to time to satisfy the curious minds secretly looking forward to see her.

And Luka was used to it: she was pretty well known amongst the socialites. She had inherited a tremendous amount of money from her deceased grandparents, a fortune that rivaled the wealth of the richest on the surface of the globe. Thankfully, ordinary people didn't know her as she had never made or done anything particular although she was pretty sure that her name figured on those "Top 10 Richest Individuals in the World" articles. Did she care? Not really. She was pretty, had influence should she want to use it, money, and she was smart. While she had counselors, secretaries and accountants to take care of her budget, she mostly reviewed everything on her own and kept track of her incomes, mostly coming from interests. There was no ending to richness: once you became rich, you stayed rich.

Of course, keeping track of her budget didn't mean that she didn't buy anything, she actually did, a lot, so when her friends brought her another bottle of champagne, she decided to buy two more and open them in the crowd, serving anyone who'd share with her and her friends.

A glass was presented to her and not really knowing why or how, the pink haired rose her eyes and was suddenly met with the most beautiful orbs ever seen. Had she ever seen this girl in socialite parties? Was she _une nouvelle riche_? Luka had no idea. She simply discarded the bottle in the hands of some lurker next to her, who had only wished to get her attention, and walked forward noticing the other girl walking backwards as if trying to escape. One can only walk backwards for so long, because there's always a wall eventually, and Luka, mostly helped with her state of drunkenness, pinned the girl between herself and the tiled black and gold wall.

"Why, hello there, first time I see you around," started the pinkette, slightly leaning over the petite frame of the girl who was looking left and right, probably scanning the room for an exit in order to escape the trap she'd fallen in. Noticeably, the small woman's body slumped and she let a sigh escape her.

"Thank you for the drink…" Slightly pushing Luka, the girl attempted to take a step to the left, where Luka wasn't trapping her with her arm but was soon faced with the said left arm.

"Where do you think you are going? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Luka uttered bluntly. The teal haired girl stopped instantly, visibly tensing, and turned her head back to look at the taller woman, with what Luka defined at this moment as a look of horror written on her face.

"Pardon?"

"I saw you looking at me with these teal eyes, and yet you are running away, I almost feel hurt."

Luka scrutinized the face of the woman, whose expression suddenly transformed into one of amusement and…relief? She didn't know for sure.

"I was indeed thinking that your body is worth the look. You're a very… busty woman, aren't you?"

Luka internally wavered at the reply. It was the first time someone dared to be this direct with her. Curiosity started to get the best of her. This woman wasn't a regular socialite, she was something else and Luka suddenly started to crave to know more, to know why. She slowly leaned in, pressing her breasts onto the neck of the smaller girl, inclining her head to whisper enticingly in the petite girl's right ear.

"I wonder if, maybe, you'd like to discover my busty body since you appear to be… so interested?"

What followed? Luka lost track of it. She had no words for how quickly, the girl's and her's positions swapped, how she was in an instant the one trapped against the wall, with a girl pressed against her, biting her collarbone as if trying to draw blood. Had she mistaken a leech for a girl? Nothing was so sure anymore, only, she enjoyed to be on the receiving end. She didn't get the time to request to go somewhere else, or at least to her place nearby: the woman was already pressing her thigh between her legs, eliciting heavy sighs from Luka. She didn't want anything to happen here for everyone could see and soon rumors would start circulating about her, and she'd have to waste money to shut these people up.

The woman decided to momentarily stop the girl and drag her, without a word, out of this suffocating place, and as soon as they exited, a limousine was coming to pick them up. Luka pushed the woman inside, on the seats and sat on her, taking her head between her hands, leaning to capture tantalizing pink and plump lips. The small girl was a one heck of a fighter, biting and pushing into the kiss, asserting the position of dominance. Luka didn't mind one bit and as soon as the kiss was broken, the woman felt lips travel down her neckline, hands on her back, sliding the hidden zipper down. The pink haired girl was in such a trance that she did not notice the limousine come to a stop in front of her place. Only when the chauffeur coughed, although being able to see a thing, did Luka realise where they were.

"Wait… wait… oh gosh, wait… we need to get out…" tried Luka between sighs. She was losing it, the girl was so skilled, she had never felt so warm so fast. The woman didn't wait for Luka to plead longer, she almost kicked the door open and then shut, letting the taller woman lead, but maintaining her attention with caresses, touches, in the back mostly, since the zipper was barely closed anymore.

The moment the door of the place was closed, the petite girl launched her attacks once again while Luka finally let moans out, along with the heavy intakes of air. God, she had known how to breathe her whole life and now, this woman was making her forgot how to do so.

"B-Bed… laaa-last room! Left, d-down the hall… pink framed door!" explained Luka with great difficulty as she was led to her own bedroom, and soon pushed on her bed, her dress falling from her frame, revealing flawless, uncovered breasts, at which the teal haired girl launched herself, lapping, sucking, biting the perfect mounds. Luka couldn't help but groan and moan at the mixed pain and pleasure caused by the rather-hard bites. Yet, she enjoyed every moment and when the dress was finally pulled completely from her body, her expensive lacy pink underwear torn apart, and even though she had liked those, she felt her body turn even hotter. Who would have known that being led like this could be so turning on? At that moment, Luka couldn't answer her own vague thought as her mind, hazed, didn't find reason anymore. What she now wanted was simple: be completely taken by the woman.

Her body, with a mind of its own, started wiggling under the touches of the teal woman, as if directing the girl to this one throbbing place, the warmest one. When a slippery feeling reached her between her legs, Luka's eyes, half lidded up until now, almost shot open at the incredible feeling. She had been waiting for it for so long that she suddenly started shaking all over, reaching her peak at the single lap.

The tealette wasn't close to being done, and while the taller girl was climaxing, she kept her ministrations, Luka moaning loud but unable to complain the slightest. Her muscles were still contracted and yet, the pleasure, which had seemed to be at its maximum, kept increasing. She felt tired yet awake too. Caresses were everywhere on her body, only to be reduced once she felt a foreign feeling invade her, at which she almost peaked again. The ministrations of the woman were so very precise and sneaky that the pinkette was most unable to predict what would happen or when. Feelings of being thoroughly explored and analysed made her so very drenched that she suspected that the night would be long.

After many climaxes, the smaller girl never tired, kept on taking care of her again and again until the taller girl passed out on her bed, without realising it herself.

When Luka woke up the next morning, or rather afternoon, the woman was gone, along with many of her precious jewelries, goods, and clothing.

A feeling of loss washed over the woman, and it wasn't even due to the lost items.

* * *

A/N: _Une nouvelle riche :_ New Money

Yes. I'm not really used to writing NSFW... I'm mostly trying to train my writing skills and how to describe events I guess and this OS...sprouted from my mind!

As usual, a massive thanks to IdrewAcow who is doing a brilliant job at betareading and correcting my many-tiny mistakes, as well as suggesting when sentences need to be rephrased.

And of course, Happy New Year and thank you for reading! Long life to Negitoro!


End file.
